The Observer
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: "A curiosidade falava mais alto e eu não pude me segurar...tive que continuar a observar até o fim."  SebastianXCiel e um observador misterioso.


Os personagens aqui citados foram criados por Yana Toboso mas essa fic pertence a mim. :)

~~~~~Hope you enjoy~

**The Observer**

Não me lembro muito bem a hora exata, creio que eram umas quatro horas da tarde, o sol não estava tão forte e muitas nuvens manchavam de branco o imenso céu azul. Eu estava entediado e havia terminado o pouco trabalho que tinha para fazer, então tomei a liberdade de tirar o resto do dia de folga.

Estava andando por Londres e parei em frente uma loja de brinquedos, algo lá havia me chamado a atenção, era um cartaz de lançamento de algum brinquedo novo. Havia uma prateleira cheia de coelhos de pelúcia de todos os tamanhos possíveis, quando olhei para o cartaz percebi que não podia ser nada além de mais um lançamento da maior fábrica de brinquedos da época...a Funtom. Fábrica esta que era liderada por um jovem conde com o qual eu não simpatizava muito chamado Ciel Phantomhive. Como não havia nada para fazer, resolvi ir até a sua mansão que ficava nos arredores de Londres.

Não demorou muito para chegar no local, eu me movimentei lentamente entre as árvores, passei pela escadaria principal e fui em direção a área de serviço, de lá podia enxergar a cozinha. Eu estava a procura de alguém, afinal o único motivo que me fazia ir até aquela mansão era ele...Sebastian Michaelis. Um homem misterioso dos cabelos negros como a noite, lábios finos e dono de um olhar penetrante que parecia atravessar os meus ossos. Como era de se imaginar ele estava na cozinha, preparando o chá das cinco para o seu mestre, afinal ele era um mordomo...mais não era um mordomo qualquer, ele era um demônio e havia feito um contrato com o dono da mansão.

Após terminar de preparar tudo Sebastian seguia para o escritório de Ciel. Eu me equilibrava nos parapeitos das janelas e sacadas acompanhando os passos de Sebastian pela mansão, ele levava consigo uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá, um bule e uma fatia de torta. Ele adentrava o cômodo e servia o garoto, esperava o mesmo terminar de comer e deixava-o sozinho novamente.

Até que era divertido ver o dia-a-dia de um mordomo, ainda mais se o mordomo for um homem bonito como Sebastian. Fiquei apreciando ele podar delicadamente os galhos secos de uma roseira, a varrer as folhas secas do jardim, tirar o pó da biblioteca em uma velocidade impressionante, ensinar aos outros servos como fazer as suas tarefas e por fim dar leite e carinho para uma gatinha preta que ele parecia esconder de todos. Algumas vezes fiquei tentado a chamar-lhe a atenção mas me contive e fiquei apenas observando-o.

Anoitecia e Sebastian guiava o garoto para o seu quarto, ele adentrava uma outra porta dentro do cômodo e demorava um pouco por lá. Ciel sentava em sua cama e ficava olhando para o chão. Sebastian voltava ao quarto sem o fraque, sem as luvas e com as mangas da camisa levantadas, ele ia em direção ao garoto e começava a despi-lo. Depois o levava para aquele outro cômodo que acredito ser um banheiro. Não pude ver nada pois não havia janelas para aquele local, fiquei esperando pacientemente o retorno dos dois sentado no balaústre da sacada, lá eu podia ter uma bela visão do quarto inteiro pois a porta era como uma grande janela que abrangia boa parte do local. Logo o céu estava completamente negro, a lua era nova e eu estava iluminado apenas pelas estrelas, não era necessário me esconder mais, eu podia ficar ali sem ser visto.

Depois de um tempo os dois retornavam ao quarto, Sebastian carregava Ciel em seus braços, que estava envolvido com uma grande toalha. Ao chegarem na cama o garoto sentava na mesma e Sebastian retirava a sua toalha e o vestia com um chemisier, não conseguia ver direito, pois o garoto estava de costas para mim, Sebastian parecia abotoar cada botão do chemisier com cuidado e de repente eu via uma cena inesperada. Ciel deitava na cama, franzia o cenho e mordia o lábio inferior, quando olhei melhor para ver o porque dessa estranha reação do garoto percebi que Sebastian estava apertando os mamilos dele entre os dedos...aquelas mãos...não sabia explicar o porque mais elas me excitavam, deve ser pelas unhas pretas e aquela marca do contrato que me faziam lembrar que ele não era um homem qualquer.

Sebastian se abaixava e começava a beijar o tórax e o abdômen do garoto, distribuindo beijos e lambidelas pelo caminho arrancando suspiros do menor. Eu já imaginava que aquela relação de mestre e servo não era algo comum, mas não pensava que era tão forte a esse ponto, o garoto estava lá entregue aos prazeres que um demônio pecaminoso proporcionava. Confesso que aquela cena me dava um pouco de inveja e por um momento fechei meus olhos e imaginei que estava no lugar de Ciel.

- Se-Sebastian! – ouvi o garoto dizer, abri meus olhos, arrumei meus óculos e voltei a prestar atenção nos dois.

Ciel estava com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Sebastian, arqueava um pouco o seu corpo para trás. Quando olhei para Sebastian ele estava segurando o membro do garoto e lambia toda a extensão do mesmo com volúpia. De repente eu fiquei em choque, Sebastian estava olhando na minha direção. Será que ele estava me vendo? Ele voltava a olhar para Ciel e agora parecia penetrá-lo com os dedos da sua outra mão. O garoto gemia um pouco mais alto, a expressão em seu rosto era de puro êxtase. Sebastian ia além e começava a lamber a entrada de Ciel, o membro do garoto estava pulsando na sua mão e antes que ele chegasse ao seu ápice o mordomo se levantava.

Sebastian começava a desabotoar a sua camisa, e seus olhos corriam de Ciel para mim novamente, ele me dava olhadas altamente sedutoras como se soubesse que eu estava ali, ele queria me provocar eu sentia isso. Quando terminava de desabotoar sua camisa ele a jogava no chão, fazia o mesmo com sua calça, ficando apenas com sua peça íntima. Sebastian olhava para Ciel que parecia dizer alguma coisa e depois se sentava na cama, ficando na minha frente e bloqueando parte da minha visão. Sebastian percebia que eu não estava conseguindo visualizar o que queria e então dava um passo para o lado, olhava para mim e para Ciel ao mesmo tempo e então retirava a sua peça íntima revelando a nós o seu membro perfeitamente rijo.

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas corarem e meu sangue ferver em minhas veias, ele continuava olhando na minha direção e dava um sorriso cheio de malícia. Sem dúvida alguma ele estava me provocando, ele sabia que eu estava do outro lado da janela observando cada movimento que ele fazia. Sebastian subia na cama e abraçava Ciel, colocava-o em seu colo e rapidamente penetrava-o, Ciel entrelaçava os seus braços no pescoço de Sebastian enquanto o mesmo segurava em sua cintura e começava a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo como se o garoto estivesse cavalgando. O ritmo ia aumentando, Sebastian começava a lamber e mordiscar de leve o pescoço de Ciel que jogava sua cabeça para trás e gemia mais e mais alto. Os penetrantes olhos vermelhos de Sebastian ficavam me encarando, ele estava se deliciando com o corpo de seu mestre, agora ele lambia o lóbulo de sua orelha, descia para o pescoço, ele segurava a cabeça de Ciel e o puxava para si e então o beijava.

Aquele não era um simples beijo. Era um beijo cheio de paixão, era profundo e luxurioso chegando a ser insanamente excitante, parecia que Sebastian estava devorando a alma de Ciel na minha frente. Quando os dois paravam, Ciel parecia estar com falta de ar, havia chegado ao seu limite, Sebastian fechava seus olhos e falava pausadamente no ouvido de Ciel.

- Eu te amo bocchan.

Eu não consegui ouvir nada, mas consegui ler os seus lábios impuros. Sebastian havia feito isso para que eu pudesse ver que a relação dos dois não era apenas um contrato...era muito mais do que isso, e também para que eu me desse conta de que aquele pequeno garoto tinha tudo o que eu jamais poderia ter...o seu amor.

Continuei a observá-los até que Sebastian tirava o seu membro do menor e o depositava sobre a cama, o limpava e fechava o seu chemisier, arrumava os travesseiros e o deitava sobre eles, não demorava muito para que Ciel dormisse profundamente. Sebastian ficava deitado ao lado de Ciel que encostava sua cabeça no peito dele, ele apoiava a sua cabeça em um braço e o outro acariciava os cabelos do garoto. Então seu olhar se voltava para a janela novamente, a mesma se abria e eu ouvia-o dizer:

- E então Grell-san...gostou do nosso pequeno show? – ele falava com um sorriso maldoso entre os lábios.

- Você sabia que eu estava aqui afinal...- eu descia da sacada e me encostava entre as portas da janela.

- Eu sabia que você estava me observando durante boa parte do dia.

- Você como sempre muito perspicaz. – eu sorria com o canto da boca.

- Espero que tenha se divertido mas agora o meu bocchan precisa descansar, então peço que se...

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu já estou de saída. Obrigado por divertir a minha noite. Bye bye ~DEATH!

Eu acenei para Sebastian e me despedi, pulei da sacada para o jardim e fui correndo para a Ordem, no caminho fiquei pensando no que acabara de presenciar. Essa experiência me serviu como um tapa na cara sabe? Eu tinha saciado em parte a minha curiosidade, mas ainda queria fazer parte de um jogo perigoso como aquele.

- O Wiru que me aguarde quando eu chegar em casa! Huhuhuu!


End file.
